fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Regno Rosa
The Imperial Capital Rengo Rōsa (Literally means "Kingdom of Rose" in italian), is the captial city of the country of "Mana" a country which is north of "Seven". It is the seat of imperial order and holds it's massive military headquarters, and is home to many soldiers. Also, in close proximity to the city lies the grounds of the Ketsueki Family. It has a population of around 1,550,000 citizens; is one of Seven's largest cities—rivaling the capital city of Fiore. It is a very prosperous town that has been an economic and cultural hot spot since times past forgotten along with large mountains which some even break past the skies itself. Overview The Capital city of the Imperial Kingdom itself covers an area of 284 thousand square miles with a large field around it for trade and supplies. It also noted outside the castle walls there are broken up bits of farm land for extra food and supplies along with fishing areas. The city itself carries a large amount of space to hold up a large portion of people within the area as such it provides multiple jobs and supplies through trading. The imperial capital of Regno Rosa 'has a total population of 1,550,000 people which includes mostly humans, however a small percentage of non-humans that live among them in the city itself. However the population keeps growing due to the massive among of trade and industrial evolution through new technology both that use magic and don't use magic, instead uses extremely powerful steam generators in order to cut down on magic costs. The main source of income of the city belongs to the the massive trading and supplying magical items in Earth-Land. One of the more impressive things of the imperial capital is the imperial army itself, standing 301,000 officers in force all around the kingdom to protect it as well as keep law and order. Should the time comes where this kingdom is at war, they can deploy in large numbers to battle any numbers of forces using a mix of magic and advanced technology built within the city itself. A few divisions of imperial troopers have unique looks, armors and even colors to tell each other apart. The primary guild helping the kingdom Star Breaker Guild is the original guild that was built back during the age of the dragons, which was later rebuilt and restored by Masahiro Ketsueki and later following his rise to the throne, this guild is treated with high-respects by the people of Regno Rosa treated as types of heroes. Geography and Culture City View The imperial city itself is a massive metropolis city, that appears to be in the center of the country of "'Mana", a place off the coast of Seven. It is a massive city that has both a striking trade center as well as army forces. The city itself are split into multiple districts, however unlike down south towards Florence, this type of kingdom focuses on both the science and magic keeping them at a balance in order to shape the future with new ideas while still keeping a solid grip upon the world. Though the imperial forces are quite impressive, they more focus namely on trade and keeping the peace around there kingdoms, they have various kinds of shops for any types of people at the same time also welcome in people as long as they bring in the jewels to be able to live here. Everywhere but the north-eastern area of the city is able to visited along the city however, the District 459 due to a massive leakage made from the first Raganork Cannon which appears to become a serious threat and those it been cut off from the rest of the city. The city is primary famous for the amount of trade and evolution of technology. It also one of the few cities construction of every day things made from magic through multiple factories and ships, which are then imported through earth-land. That is not the only thing moving through earth-land, the second is the the famous "Zeridus Prima Megatrain", a titanic train, which travels around earth-land dropping people off to there destinations while enjoying the massive multiple deck areas coming with nicely built cabins, multiple restaurants, magical item shops, indoors pool and guard plus many more surprises. Notable Locations * The Demon Cremisi Rosa - One of the most dangerous traits of the metropolis are the native roses themselves, that grow along the castle walls when planted during summer time. They are a very deadly flowers, that thorns delivers a fast acting poison that goes through the victims blood stream to killing the victim in a few moments after contact unless treated with anti-poison quickly. People who live in Mana are born around those kinds of flowers and as such they built up a immunity to the poison effects others takes a year or so to be able build it up. The flowers are spread across a large array around the castle filling the nearby fields with roses to kill off enemy armies at large numbers however, the kingdom itself has to keep them under control and keep them from spreading onto roads in order to keep them from poisoning unsuspecting traders or visitors. * The Trade and Science District - This district is commonly the most visited due to the large network of shops both inside and outside along with the large festivals held each and every night. This district is not only know for the parties and trade but is also one of the most scientifically smart area, where scientists gather to amaze crowds of people with there genius or merely study to become better. this is the first district that most people visit come into when visiting the kingdom due it having the main gate leading in or out. *'The District 459' - This district is the area, that no one visits following a leak in the original Raganork Cannon it made a cataclysmic, that completely devastated this area. Due to this event, the area was blocked off with not a single entry way unsealed by large steel walls and magical barriers. This area was decreed by the emperor to be a No Man's Land and all access to this area has been completely forbidden with its entrances sealed off. Anyone found entering this area, will have there citizenship removed and will be shot on sight orders placed, due to the radiation of The Raganork Cannon's crystal will leave grotesque mutations and even points of damaging individuals sanity. However this area is also being cleaned up slowly, by workers wearing bio-suits with special permission however if there's a slight damage to the suit and it leaks if not treated with anti-toxin, they will be forcefully shot on sight to stop the spread of infection. * The Zeridus Trade Station - This is the primary main trading post into Regno rosa. It is a huge massive building which is able to handle multiple kinds of transports such as Airships, Trains & boats at the dockyard area. As such there's a huge export of trade coming in and out of the city, due to this Zeridus Trade station comes equipped with multiple warehouses, airship docking bays, a built in trading station and a dockyard along the outside the building. It also famous since it handles the legendary marvel known as the "Zeridus Prima Megatrain". The station itself is extremely large able to fit the entire Mega-train as well as able to help unload various trade from the dockyard for quick unloading and loading cargo to multiple areas in the world. The Mega-Train itself carries a massive built in city inside of it and travels all across earth-land picking up and dropping off multiple people at once. It is powered by a massive Etherion crystal in the main core of the train. It can carry up to anywhere from 800 to 8.5 Billion people at once as well as carries enough rooms and has a built in park, restaurants, magic shops and pool area. * The Military and Arms District - The inner layer nearby the primary, the castle is multiple fortress castles which carry each staffs of troopers and medical staff as well. This also carries a large area, where not only they detain those who broke the laws but also is nearby the large Warsfeil Prison for quick deployment in the event of a jail break. *'The Industrial and Housing District' - The Industrial district is the most populated area among the major districts carrying most of the population rivaled only to the "Under City" with multiple buildings and work force factories. The Factories help construct various things in the magic word, such as Magical Vehicles powered by either Lacrima or user's magical energy, ColorS Magic device, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Lacrima Orbs and etc. The housing is pretty solid payment however, they are great quality buildings and mostly well kept by the imperial officials. * The Under-City District - Below the city itself lies a shadowy sub-terrain city built underneath the main imperial city. After the city was built facing the problem of lack of space and needing more room of expanding the room of streets, the emperor order that most of the people were forced to move below the street-level if they are unable to pay for housing using that as a type of what is now called, the "Under City" as it referred as is booming with activity as the upper city area, where people who are able to pay a nice sum of money are able to pay for spacing within the area. This city is a massive market at the same time a type of Ghetto-based street system built along a massive waterworks of a old city that was built underneath the imperial city. This helps make it able to fit much more people then normal as stone smith use earth based magic to help mold and keep the city from holding together while making more buildings for the people below. *'Karyuudo Headquarters Building' - This building officially is a business trade building however, this is merely a cover for a secret intelligence and counter-intelligence-based office building for the group Karyuudo. This building is a four story building with multiple windows, a secret network of tunnels underneath and a entire center of command. * The Warsfeil Prison Area - The prison itself is a large building connected to the Military and Arms district area through a long underground passage way. It has four story walls around the eight foot building with a magical barrier and guards around the area. It includes large number of cells, four mess halls, ten shower areas & area outside for inmates to weight weights and train without use of there magic. The prison also includes a large barrier around the prison itself for magic users to make it so magic users cant activate there spells within the barrier without a unique wrist device only equipped to the guards at all times. Also the prison is equipped with elite eight shock-trooper units at all times in the event of riots in order to keep the peace. *'The Regno Rosa Palace' - This building serves as both the main castle of the whole imperium as well as the primary location of the guild hall of Star Breaker Guild sitting at the top of the entire city. It is a massive fortress of a castle that has a extra inner layer of wall around it with guards walking along it every so often. *'The Arena' - Otherwise known as the "Flavian Amphitheatre" is is a massive magic arena which has multiple barriers to protect the crowd however, it appears to be a large plateform in the center with multiple rings around it some carry unique elements and ways to get across. This is used for sparing matches, grand tournaments, death-match for convicted criminals, simply use for the public for plays and etc. The arena itself can be changed using a magic sphere which can change the field at will, however always keeping the center intact unless for mock navy battles. The default setting to this arena is a large circle shaped platform with only the ground itself with no extra enhancements. Political & Army Overview And The Laws Government Officials Overview Like any imperial-based government, Rengo Rosa is run by the Imperial Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki, who sit at the top of the throne meanwhile those under him will service him or obey his command due his control. The imperial throne highest political office in the empire and thus makes them the highest ranking political official in empire and the chief-in-chief however is in charge of controlling most of the day-to-day ordeals of the whole city along with being the master of ceremonies for any official, city-wide events, Scientific show case, festivals and holidays. Military Force and Government Offices * The Emperor of Mana - At the head of the empire is the Emperor himself, Masahiro Ketsueki. He is the main leader of Rengo Rosa as well as the Empire of Mana itself, on top of also serving as the Guild Leader of Star Breaker Guild. Being the emperor himself, he has complete control of his empire and as such his word is law and if he commands it no one will disobey his commands otherwise they will be likely punished. *'Imperial Rosa Army' - They act as the primary fighting force of the Imperium of Regno Rosa & the acting policing body of the main cities. They are so numerous in size that even Emperor has a hard time keeping track of how many there are at once. They form the very backbone of his army as well as well has mixed both wizards and normal humans into a single combative force to take on any kind of foes. *'Director of Intelligence and Security' - The title is wielded by Yamashita Kenpachi, the broad commands of the army using his knowledge to control the army by offering tactical insight along with sending his direct commands to the Supreme-Commander of Arms and Warfare Kagura Yamamoto. Though he acts primarily as an outsider offering massive intelligence. The normal loadout of the suits is a full-plate suit equipped with wings attached, that can while durable be used to as fold down into a shield. Some are equipped with a 9-foot spear, assault rifle or sword depending upon the legion. They are lead by a soldier to battle, who are normally depicted wearing golden armor versions with a halo as well as an onboard commanding device to ensure maximum effort by the drones. *'Supreme Imperator of the Order' - Leader of the The Holy Emperor Inquisition Divisions, Paladin Masuyo Ketsueki acts as the main Demon Hunter within the imperial forces. She primary serves as the recruiter of inquisitors and leader offense leading a group of her own soldiers to purge an entire group of Dark Wizards or Demons. Through underneath Yamashita and the Emperor himself, she can still retain control of the army if needed and acts as a result actively look for enemies to hunt down. However, after her marriage to the emperor, she has taken a less active role within the Imperator choice to instead command from a distance to protect her husband personally. The Nine Laws *'The I Law' - This law was made for minor thievery, breaking and entry, trespassing, public intoxication and destruction of property. Those found guilty of those crimes are subject to paying a fine, facing imprisonment in the holding cells for about a week or two and being forced to do serves for the empire such as helping with cleaning up District 459 or simply removing trash from the streets. *'The II Law' - This law was made for minor assault, Prostitution, major thievery and possession of illegal equipment and otherwise forbidden things. If they are found guilty, they will face prison time for a few months and the illegal things taken away. *'The III Law' - This is a law for some of the more serious lesser laws including Shoplifting, Gambling, Possessing Stolen property, Arson and Extortion. Those found guilty of this crime are subject for a few days within a holding cells if it keeps up evolves to being treated as Law V. *'The IV Law' - Vandalism, False imprisonment by a official, Possession of Harmful Drugs and illegal contraband. Those convicted of this are subject to minor imprisonment for a month or two or paying a medium size fine. If the person is found guilty again for a crime from this law they are treated like they have done a crime for law VI. *'The V Law' - For the middle point there are laws such as Manslaughter, Mayhem, Stealing Harmful Drugs, Offences against other people's religion and Alienation of affections. If found guilty of this law people are subject to being imprisoned for a few months, banishment from Regno Rosa, the empire can take your possessions or having to pay a large fine. *'The VI Law' - Murdering a civilian, Kidnapping people, Giving harmful drugs to kids, Fraud, Blackmailing and cheating during events such as combat, sports or etc. The punishment for this crime is paying a much larger fine, the empire can take your possessions or possible prison a few month in prison *'The VII Law' - This is a third most brutal law being made for those who kills a guardsman, Disrespecting the Emperor's statues, Murder of children, Forgery and People found guilty of this law depending on how bad it is, prison time for a few years, losing a (minor) like 3 fingers, Subject to Death-matches and possible death sentence. *'The VIII Law' - This is the second most extreme law, this is for sexual assault, Assault upon children, murdering a higher-up officer, corporate espionage and stealing from the empire's funds. This can be subject to multiple punishments including a public executions, Subject to Death matches, extremely long period in prison or losing one of there (major) limbs such as a arm or a leg. *'The IX Law' - Anyone whom is a threat to the empire within it's borders, Attempt of Assassination on the Emperor, entering District 459 without official permission or found guilty of treachery is to be handled with the most extreme punishments imaginable. Either execution-based punishments or life sentence in prison. *All laws are subject to being over-turned by Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki or Masuyo Ketsueki The Current Imperator of Royal Affairs they sole power group that can completely wipe all charges from a person. City Gallery scifi-concept-art-29.jpg|District 459's Aftermath following the destruction of the original Ragnarök Cannon tumblr_lmk1nglSpz1qdhvyro1_1280.jpg|One of the Trains just leaving Zeridus Train Station slide-02.jpg|The Industrial and Housing District 1599762.jpg|Zeridus Prima Megatrain Solider.jpg|Imperial Guardsmen Unarmed Uniform Trivia *Originally when i was thinking of how as gonna remake Regno Rosa from the original one that was back in 2013. *It was inspired by a stream punk style look to it. What ended up evolving into a cross between some science fiction, fairy tail/fantasy themes as well as bio-hazard/post-apocalyptic city for the unique looks of the city. * The Warsfeil Prison is a reference to a city named after the "Warsfeil" and "Warsfeil" is the German word for "Warlock". The Emperor himself choice to name his prison after the place, simply if not out of respect then how he thought the place looked in his option. * This city is free-to-use in stories as long as i get asked about it first otherwise feel free to include this into you're stories if you wish to visit. *Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen are based off the Death Korps of Krieg guardsmen faction from Warhammer 40k, I've always enjoyed playing as them during the table to game and thought they would make a amazing elite troopers. Along with the normal guards looks are based on both the PSICOM and Guardian Corps each being from Final Fantasy 13 and they are the primary army in the games. Category:Location Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Knightwalker591